helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei
Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (ハロ!プロ研修生; Hello! Pro Trainee) (formerly Hello! Pro Egg (ハロ!プロエッグ)) is a collection of young girls selected through auditions, or added specially by Tsunku, that are receiving dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as full idols within Hello! Project. Not yet being full members within Hello! Project, the girls mainly just perfom at Hello! Project concerts as backing dancers for the major acts. The Kenshuusei also hold their own concerts and have their own songs. Some Kenshuusei have acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. The Kenshuusei have their own variety shows called "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu!" and "～Onedari Entame!～Hapi★Pure". Members :Main Article: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Members Current Members 4th Generation *Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) (Leader) 5th Generation *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) (member of Juice=Juice) 8th Generation *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) (member of Juice=Juice) 9th Generation *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) 11th Generation *Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) 12th Generation *Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) 14th Generation *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり) (member of Juice=Juice) 15th Generation *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) 16th Generation *Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) *Nomura Minami (野村みな美) 17th Generation *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) (member of Juice=Juice) *Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) *Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) *Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) *Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) *Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) 18th Generation *Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) 19th Generation *Tanaka Karen (田中可恋) *Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) *Mikame Kana (三瓶海南) *Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) *Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) 20th Generation *Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) *Yokokawa Yumei (横川夢衣) *Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空) *Oura Hirona (大浦央菜) *Danbara Ruru (段原瑠々) *Funaki Musubu (船木結) *Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) Former Members : See Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Members#Former Memers History 2004 In June, 31 winners were selected from the 10,570 applicants of the "Hello! Pro Egg Audition 2004" and formed Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Korenaga Miki was appointed leader, and all of them began activities within Hello! Pro Kenshuusei except Arai Manami, who began activities in 2007. Okada Yui then joined v-u-den in August. 2006 Arihara Kanna joined ℃-ute in January. In April, Kitahara Sayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Okada Robin Shouko, and Hashida Mirei released the digital single, Sora ga Aru. In June, Mano Erina, Ogura Manami, and Muto Mika, the winners of the "Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition", joined the group. Later in the year, THE Possible and Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai were formed. In August, Maeda Irori joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2007 Kikkawa Yuu and Linlin were added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Kenshuusei Korenaga Miki, also a full-time player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri Mano Erina, and Muto Mika (reserve players) joined other Hello! Project members and formed Ongaku Gatas, the first Hello! Project unit to feature both Hello! Project members and Kenshuusei. Tanaka Anri was also a player of Little Gatas. 2008 In January, Korenaga Miki graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei to concentrate on Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas. Noto Arisa took her place as leader of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Mano Erina graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and became a soloist within Hello! Project. Kitahara Sayaka and Kikkawa Yuu formed the unit MilkyWay with Kusumi Koharu. During the Akasaka HOP! concert in June, three new members were announced: Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, and Takeuchi Akari. At the Yokohama JUMP! concert in November, another new member was announced: Miyamoto Karin, a winner of the "Up-Front Egg Audition". Shugo Chara Egg! was also created to perform theme songs for the anime, Shugo Chara!. 2009 In the April issue of De☆View (released in March 2009), Sato Ayano appeared alongside Noto Arisa and Kaneko Rie, as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member. During the Yokohama HOP! concert in April, Sato Ayano's membership was officially announced, as well as the addition of new member Sezaki Azusa. In June, Hirano Tomomi and Katsuta Rina joined the Kenshuusei. Then leader, Noto Arisa also left the Kenshuusei. In July, several Kenshuusei joined chanpuru units. On November 23, it was announced that S/mileage would graduate from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and make their debut in Hello! Project in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki were confirmed to be the definite line-up of S/mileage. They debuted on March 27, 2010, and S/mileage would later make their major debut in May. Takagi Sayuki was announced in the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ concert, and S/mileage graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Later in 2009, an audition was held for the new Amulet Dia for Shugo Chara Egg!, and Tanabe Nanami was added to Shugo Chara Egg! as well as Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2010 In 2010, three new members were added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei: Kizawa Runa, Nagasawa Wakana and Kudo Haruka. Later, during Morning Musume's 9th generation audition, Tsunku announced that Eggs between 11 and 17 were eligible to audition for Morning Musume and would automatically pass the first round. Between June and December, several Kenshuusei left. At the end of 2010, it was also announced that Sengoku Minami and Kikkawa Yuu had finished their egg training and that Kikkawa would be the opening act for Hello! Project's 2011 Winter Tour and announced that she was going to start a solo career. 2011 At the first day of the Hello! Project 2011 winter tour, it was announced that Fukumura Mizuki would be joining Morning Musume as a ninth generation member. Jang Da Yeon also became a member of Hello! Pro Korea Kenshuusei. After the announcement, it was announced that Mori Saki, Furukawa Konatsu (in January 2011), Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Sato Ayano (in March 2011), and Saho Akari (in April 2011) had also graduated. Kitahara would go onto have a solo career and the other girls plus Sengoku and Mori would go onto form Up Up Girls. On June 19, three new members were introduced at a Shiodome AX event: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, and Taguchi Natsumi. One day later, on June 20, three more members were introduced: Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, and Ogawa Rena. On September 10, it was announced that 2nd generation S/mileage sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka would leave the group due to severe anemia, but would return to Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after her recovery. On September 29, it was announced that Kudo Haruka would be joining Morning Musume as a tenth generation member. Two weeks later, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina officially became members of the second generation of S/mileage. Also in September, Nagasawa Wakana left the Eggs with no further notice to the public. Two months later at an event in November Yamaga Kanae and Oda Sakura joined the Kenshuusei. 2012 In January, the name of the program was officially changed from "Hello! Pro Egg" to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In March, at the first concert under the "Kenshuusei" title, Kosuga Fuyuka made her return to Hello! Project, and new members Uemura Akari and Murota Mizuki were introduced. When the website for the June 2012 concert opened, Okamura Rise was listed as a new member. Two other new Eggs, Yamagishi Riko and Nomura Minami, were introduced at the same concert. In August, Hello Pro Kenshuusei's oldest trainee at the time, Yamaga Kanae, withdrew from the Kenshuusei program. Her last performance was on August 26th, 2012. In September, It was announced that Hello! Pro Kenshuusei would release their first single. The title was revealed to be Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and it was sold during S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. The song is sung by Otsuka Aina, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, and Taguchi Natsumi. On November 20th, six new trainees joined in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako. With this addition, Kanazawa Tomoko is currently the oldest member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Mogi Minami withdrew from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in the same month. It was also announced that selected Kenshuusei would be in a stage play, called Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子). On November 22, UP-FRONT Sapporo announced that they will hold Kenshuusei auditions on December 5th in hopes of recruiting future trainees from Hokkaido and increase the amount of members in Hello! Project. The auditioners must be between 9 years old and 15 years old in order to qualify. On December 9th, 2012, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako were officially introduced. De☆View reported on the concert. In an Interview with Kaneko Rie regarding the six new Kenshuusei and the 12gatsu no Tamago Show concert, Kaneko revealed that she is the leader of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On December 14th, 2012, Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 was announced, some of the Kenshuusei will take part in this event. On December 22nd, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki and Ogawa Rena participated in Cutie Land 7, where they sang "All I Want For Christmas Is You." 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and were backdancers for LOVE Machine. On January 23, Miyamoto Karin and Hamaura Ayano appeared in UTB+ magazine. On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari would be debuting in a new unit (Juice=Juice) alongside GREEN FIELDS's Miyazaki Yuka, The unit started off as an indies group aiming for a major debut. Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena participated in Berryz Koubou's concert. On February 18, the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei profiles were updated, and strangely, both Okamura Rise and Kosuga Fuyuka's profiles reappeared on the website. However, their profiles aren't listed to be participating in the upcoming Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. On February 22, the official YouTube channel for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei was opened. On February 23, Miyamoto Karin, Murota Mizuki and Uemura Akari appeared in UTB magazine. Also on February 23, Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Tanabe Nanami, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki and Murota Mizuki participated in Mano Erina's graduation concert as back-dancers. On March 24, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede participated as backdancers in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration. On March 28, the goods list for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ was updated, and it included their first magazine DVD as Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On March 31, Sasaki Rikako was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. On April 11, the first episode of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's new show, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu!, was aired. On May 5, six new Kenshuusei were revealed: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru, and the same day, Kosuga Fuyuka officially returned from her hiatus, this brought the Kenshuusei member count to 27. On May 19, at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ concert, the Kenshuusei announced and performed a new single titled Ten Made Nobore!, the single was released on June 8, 2013. On June 9, the Kenshuusei had a mini-live, talk, and high five send off release event together with Juice=Juice for the single, Ten Made Nobore!, at TOKYO Mielparque. On June 12, the Kenshuusei profile page was updated, and Okamura Rise's photo was removed from the website. On June 13, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako participated in Juice=Juice's release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine City, Juice=Juice announced their major debut single, Romance no Tochuu, at this event. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka Aina had withdrawn from both Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to issues with her contract and family. She had no graduation ceremony because of the withdraw. On August 30, auditions for "temporarily eggs" was announced, those who pass will train for half a year, then be promoted to Kenshuusei. On September 11, Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Murota Mizuki participated in Juice=Juice's release event for Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT). On September 22, Yamaki Risa, Yokokawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Funaki Musubu and Haga Akane, finalists of the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition, joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, bringing the member count to 33. On October 5, the first episode of their variety show, ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure, was aired. On October 19, select Kenshuusei participated in a handshake event with Juice=Juice. On October 21, Mashiro Kana's profile was removed from the website, indicating she had withdrawn, her departure brings the member count down to 32. Discography Singles= #2012.09.23 Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Otsuka Aina, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Taguchi Natsumi #2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello! Project Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) ;Digital Singles #2006 Sora ga Aru - Hashida Mirei, Okada Robin Shouko, Kitahara Sayaka, Fukuda Kanon |-|Original Songs= #2013 Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|DVDs= #2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen History of Hello! Pro Egg (第1回ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演 History of Hello!Pro EGG) (Fan Club Only) #2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ DVD #2007.11.23 Hello! Pro Egg DVD PAMPHLET (ハロプロエッグ DVD PAMPHLET) (Fan Club Only) #2009.04.04 Hello! Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol. 1 (Only available at 2009 H!P Shinjin Kouen April ~Yokohama HOP!~ concert) #2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ DVD #2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ DVD #2013.03.31 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei DVD Magazine Vol.1 Groups Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Units *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2008) *THE Possible (2006–2007) *Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–2010) *S/mileage (2009–2010) *Juice=Juice (2013) Hello! Project Units Featuring Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ongaku Gatas (2007–2010) *MilkyWay (2008–2009) *High-King (2008–2010) *Shin Minimoni (2009–2011) *ZYX-α (2009–2010) *Aa! (2009–2011) *Reborn Eleven (2011) *Jurin (2013) Acts featuring Former Eggs Former Acts *v-u-den (Okada Yui) *Mano Erina (soloist) *Lilpri *Oha Girl Maple (Ogawa Saki) Current Acts *Morning Musume (Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *℃-ute (Arihara Kanna) *High-King (Maeda Yuuka) *S/mileage (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari, and Katsuta Rina) *Kikkawa Yuu (Soloist) *Kitahara Sayaka (Soloist) *THE Possible (Active under TNX) *Ongaku Gatas (Korenaga Miki, Sengoku Minami) *AKBN0 (Maeda Irori) *Up Up Girls (Kari) *Smile Gakuen (Kizawa Runa) *Peaberry (Wada Ayaka) *Harvest (Takeuchi Akari) *Juice=Juice (Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari) *SMILE 4 the future (Kizawa Runa) *Mirei (soloist) *HI-FIN (Fukuda Kanon) *Jurin (Miyamoto Karin) Concerts Visit also Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts and Events *2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (with THE Possible, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna) *2007.08.26 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ (with THE Possible) *2007.11.23 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ *2008.03.29 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ *2008.06.22 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ *2008.09.23 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen Step!~ *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.04.04-05 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010.11.28 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010.06.05 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2011.09.11 Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.03.31 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.06.17 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.09.09 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.12.09 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.03.31 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.05.05 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2013.06.08-15 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.09.15-21 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.12.07-21 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Trivia *Fukumura Mizuki is the first former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member to become sub-leader of Morning Musume. *Sasaki Rikako and Inaba Manaka are previously from an Idol group outside of Hello! Project. *Linlin was the first and only international student Hello! Pro Kenshuusei has ever had. During her time as an egg, her name was never released and she was known as poniko (ポニ子; ponytail girl). *The original S/mileage members were all from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Kosuga Fuyuka is the only Kenshuusei to have either went on hiatus, or left and then return. *Four Kenshuusei have debuted into Morning Musume, they were Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka and Oda Sakura. *Six Kenshuusei have debuted into S/mileage, they were Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina. *The oldest member in the current Hello! Pro Kenshuusei lineup is Kanazawa Tomoko at age 18. *All members of Juice=Juice, except for Miyazaki Yuka, are from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Several girls who failed Morning Musume and S/mileage auditions joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *If a Kenshuusei auditions for Morning Musume, they are automatically passed into the third round. *When Hello! Pro Egg changed its name to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, it was also established that each member has to pay a monthly fee of about $100 dollars for their training. *Contrary to popular belief, Jang Da Yeon was never a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of Hello! Pro Korea Kenshuusei. *Kawashima Miyuki auditioned for AKB48 after withdrawing from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she is also the first and currently only former Kenshuusei to have gotten married. *Several former members have went on to become members of non-H!P Idol groups, such as Maeda Irori, Nagasawa Wakana and Kizawa Runa. *The oldest member ever in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei was Hirano Tomomi. *Mashiro Kana is the tallest member the program has ever had. *Current member Tanaka Karen and former member Tanaka Anri share the same last name. External Links *Hello! Pro Egg Official FC Website *Japanese Wikipedia: ハロプロエッグ *Official YouTube Channel es:Hello! Pro Kenshuuseiit:Hello! Pro Kenshuuseics:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2004 Units Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:V-u-den Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:THE Possible Category:C-ute Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Little Gatas Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Morning Musume Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:MilkyWay Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:High-King Category:Mano Erina Category:S/mileage Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Aa! Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Up Up Girls Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Singles Category:19th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Shows